The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture within cylinders to drive pistons, which produces drive torque. When a vehicle is shut off, one or more cylinders may contain a hot air charge. This hot air charge may cause auto-ignition on the first combustion event during a hot restart. Auto-ignition occurs when combustion begins during a compression stroke of the piston before a spark event.